


spiders and elephants

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter meets his new family for the first time, though it's an odd one filled with scientists, an elephant named Ollie, and an AI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spiders and elephants

_May, 2013_

Tony looks up as Bruce’s voice floats through the intercom in the lab, “Tony, he’s here.  Come downstairs,” but Tony’s already up and hurrying out of the lab when Bruce says his name.  He meets him in the lobby, where the door is just being opened by an agent in a suit.  “Speak softly,” Bruce whispers as they walk over, “Be gentle.  Remember he’s _three_ , and don’t think about when you were three because you’re abnormal.”

 

“Genius,” Tony corrects, but Bruce doesn’t respond, and then he doesn’t have words anymore because the agent is stepping aside for a little boy to toddle through.

 

He’s got a mop of wild brown hair sticking up in a dozen different directions and wide hazel eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses sliding down his nose.  He reaches up to push them back, his little hands hidden partway beneath his sweatshirt.  He’s tiny, standing at just under three feet, dressed in a grey shirt under his blue sweatshirt, over jeans and itty bitty Converse.  He’s got a backpack hooked over his shoulders, and he clutches at the straps, staring at Tony and Bruce nervously.

 

Bruce crosses over to him, Tony hanging back a little while Bruce kneels and smiles.  “Hey Peter,” he says, “My name is Bruce, and this is Tony.”  Peter just keeps staring at him, and, after a moment, Bruce stands, looking to the agent, “Does he have any bags?”

 

“Yeah, they’re in the car.”

 

“I’ve got it,” Tony says, touching Bruce’s elbow before he heads out, and Bruce looks back down at Peter, who’s watching them go.

 

“Hey,” Bruce says, kneeling again, and Peter turns to him, looking a little scared, “Do you want to come see your room?”

 

Peter nods, but he doesn’t move until Tony’s returned, and the lobby doors are shut.  Bruce holds out a hand, and Peter looks up at him before tentatively reaching out and taking his hand, and Bruce tries to smile reassuringly.  “We live on one of the top floors, Peter,” Bruce says softly, “So we’re going to take the elevator.  Have you ever been in one?”

 

Tony hits the button, the doors ding open, and Peter nods, though he looks at it skeptically.  “It’s okay, little man,” Tony says, “Totally safe, I promise.”  He goes in first, duffle swung over his shoulder, and Peter peeks inside the elevator before releasing Bruce’s hand and stepping carefully inside.  When Bruce gets in, the elevator doors slide shut, and Peter makes this frightened little noise as it starts moving.  He holds up his arms, looking up at Bruce with a wobbly lip, and Bruce instantly bends down and scoops him up, settling him on one hip.  Peter stares around until the elevator stops and the doors open again, and then they’re heading out into a small hallway, through a print-coded door, and onto their floor.

 

“This is the living room,” Bruce says before pointing to the right, “And over there is the kitchen.  Down the hall is our room and your room, and there’s a bathroom in your room.”  Peter nods, looking around as they go through until they get to his room.

 

When they get inside, he gives a little gasp and pats at Bruce until he puts him down, and Tony dumps his duffle by the bed as Peter pads in and looks around.  He goes over to the bed and pulls himself up, standing on it and looking at the periodic table.  “I had one of these in my old room,” he says, looking over at them, “I like science.”

 

“Bruce is a scientist,” Tony says, smiling.

 

“Really?” Peter says, wide-eyed.

 

“Yeah, really.  So is Tony, kind of.  Want to come see our lab?”

 

“Like a _la-boor-a-toory_ ,” he says the word slowly, and Bruce laughs, nodding.

 

“Yeah, like a laboratory.”

 

“Okay,” he says before flopping down on his butt and sliding off the bed.  He starts to walk away, but then stops, looking back toward the head of his bed, where a stuffed elephant is sitting.  “Is that for me?” Peter asks, looking over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, do you like him?” Bruce asks.

 

“I love elephants,” he mumbles before reaching up and dragging it off the bed.  He holds it close to him as he walks back toward them, and Tony just smiles at Bruce over his head, giving him a thumbs up that Bruce gives him a little push for.

 

They go back through the floor and to the elevator, and, this time, Peter only leans against Bruce’s leg, eyes flicking around the elevator until it stops, and they get out into another hallway, which leads to the lab.  Peter stares around with an unhinged mouth and wide eyes as Tony presses his fingers to the door, waiting while it scans and lets them in.  “This is so cool!” Peter exclaims, walking in and looking around, “Do you do science here?”

 

“Yup,” Bruce says, smiling, “And you can, too, if you want.”  Peter pads in and looks up at one of the desks, arms wrapped around his elephant, and Bruce watches him for a moment before nudging Tony.  “Introduce him to Jarvis,” he whispers, and Tony rolls his eyes.

 

“Hey little man,” Tony says, coming over and clapping his hands together.  The rest of the lights flare up, illuminating the entire lab, and Peter gives a little gasp.  Tony takes a knee beside him and says, “I want to introduce you to someone.  Jarvis.”

 

“Hello, Mister Parker.  My name is Jarvis.”

 

Peter gives a little squeak and hides behind his elephant.  Tony laughs, reaching out a hand to rub over his back.  “What is it?” he whispers, peeking out at Tony.

 

“Do you know what robots are?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, Jarvis is kind of like a robot, but he’s called an AI.”

 

“Is he your friend?”

 

Tony smiles, nodding.  “Yours, too.  You can ask him for anything you want, and he’ll do what he can.  He’s just a voice.”

 

“He doesn’t have a body?” Peter gasps, lowering the elephant.  Before Tony can respond, Peter looks up at the ceiling and says, “Hello, mister Jarvis sir.  Why don’t you have a body?”

 

“Think of me as a brain, Mister Parker.”

 

“My name’s Peter, Jarvis,” he says with a small sigh, “Do you ever sleep?”

 

“I do not require sleep.”

 

“Do you like science, Jarvis?”

 

“Very much so, Peter.  Sir, shall I add Peter into the system?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Tony says, standing again, “Peter, Jarvis is going to scan you, okay?  It won’t hurt, it’s just a blue light, so you can get anywhere in the Tower.”

 

“Okay,” Peter says, standing very still, his elephant clutched to him.  Tony steps back as he’s bathed in a blue light, and he giggles when it goes over his face.  When Jarvis has finished, Peter turns and says, “All done?”

 

“Yup, all done.”

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

“Let’s go back downstairs to make lunch, then,” Bruce says, holding out a hand, and Peter pads over, reaching up to take his hand.

 

As they’re walking away, on either side of him again, Peter squeezes his elephant and says, “Thank you for being my daddies.  It was very lonely with Mister Nick.  This is much better.”

 

“Of course, Peter,” Bruce says, smiling down at him, “We’re very happy you’re here.”

 

“Are you scared of spiders at all?”

 

“Spiders are the coolest,” Tony assures him, mussing his hair, “Don’t you worry, you’ll be safe here.”

 

Peter just flashes them a small smile and steps into the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT HANDLE THE CUTE. Seriously, Peter is just—gaaaaaaah. He’s lovely to write about as an adult, and now _this_. I can’t even, it’s so much fun. Also, I doubt I’m usually going to be updating this fast—it’ll probably be three to five days in between fics—but I just really want you guys to see Peter for the first time. Anyway, don’t forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
